Dos vidas en un instante
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: Que semanita, no os quejareís que os los estoi subiendo rapidito! VIVAN LAS FIESTAS DE COLME!
1. Default Chapter

Wenas!!! Es mi primer fic de Buffy, lo único que tengo que decir es que:  
  
a) Se sitúa al final de la 7ª temporada. b) Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Suilma, Coudy y alguno por hay perdido. El nombre de James "el Insensible" Dyer lo he sacado de una novela, ¡es que me gustaba!  
  
Espero que os guste. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- ¿Tú crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?  
  
Willow se detuvo a mirar a la joven que iba detrás de ella. Sinceramente, no estaba realmente segura, pero si él no estaba, Buffy nunca sería la misma.  
  
Habían trabajado los últimos tres meses para encontrar un buen hechizo que le trajera de vuelta, pero igual que antes, y al final todo el trabajo estaba dando sus frutos. Se habían embarcado en él hartas de ver a la Cazadora llorando por los rincones y hecha una mierda, hablando en plata. Pero ahora todo cambiaria.  
  
- Si, Kennedy, creo que hacemos lo correcto.  
  
Sin decir nada más, reanudaron el camino hasta llegar a una vieja iglesia románica abandonada.  
  
Willow entró y miró alrededor por si había alguien oculto, y cuando estuvo segura, empezó a colocar unas velas blancas que traía en el bolso formando un circulo de más o menos un metro de diámetro, cuando acabó, esperó a que Kennedy terminara de mirar los alrededores de la iglesia y entrara a ver empezar el espectáculo.  
  
Mientras repetía unos cánticos que había memorizado anteriormente, lanzaba todo tipo de objetos al circulo. Cuando acabó de echar todos, un humo grisáceo empezó a aparecer de la nada y sin perder tiempo, cubrió todo el circulo y se elevó un par de metros, todo dentro del circulo.  
  
Asustada, Kennedy se acercó a Willow para ver si todo había ido bien, pero esta alzó la mano para indicarla que se detuviera. El humo empezó a disiparse lentamente, dejando ver tras él a un hombre acurrucado en el suelo.  
  
- Spike- Wilow entró corriendo al circulo y coguiendole de la muñeca, le miró las pulsaciones. Todo estaba perfecto, estaba vivo. Con algo de temor le movió un poco para que despertara, y él, empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos para mirara su alrededor entre asustado, desorientado y desconcertado.  
  
- ¿Dónde... donde estoy?- Hablaba sin fuerza y con dificultad, pero repentinamente se quedo callado mirando a la bruja.- Eres... tú... ¿eres Willow?  
  
- Si, y aquella es Kennedy- la joven cazadora se había acercado al circulo y saludo tímidamente con la mano al hombre- ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
- Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima cinco veces.  
  
- Eso es que esta bien- sonrió Kennedy.  
  
- Pero lo que no entiendo es que hago aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que el mundo Sunnydale estaba a medio destruir y el sol me quemaba y después se acabo y morí...- la cara de desconcierto de Spike se acentuó aun más cuando ambas se miraron incomodas- porque morí, ¿verdad?  
  
- Oh, si, te moriste, pero te acabo de resucitar... no sé si la palabra exacta es resucitar.  
  
- Más bies. Pero no te preocupes- Kennedy se puso a un lado del vampiro y ayudó a Willow a levantarlo- te haremos un esquema / resumen en el coche.  
  
- Eso me deja más tranquilo- susurró irónicamente.  
  
Casi llevándolo a rastras, consiguieron meterlo en el coche, aparcado a unos metros de la iglesia. Con cuidado lo dejaron en los asientos traseros y le cubrieron con una manta, el pobre solo llevaba unos jeans rotos, y se subieron para llevarlo a la casa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sería la una y pico de la mañana, y Dawn todavía estaba despierta en el sofá viendo por décima vez "La liga de los hombres extraordinarios". Como estaba de vacaciones no tenía que preocuparse por el madrugón de la mañana siguiente, así que no estaba preocupada por la hora que era. Sobre la mesa había refrescos y un gran bol con palomitas, exceptuando eso, en la casa reinaba el orden y la limpieza, ni punto de comparación a como estaba cuando vivían las cazadoras.  
  
Ahora en la casa vivían ella, Buffy, Willow y su novia Kennedy, Xander no vivía con ellas, pero como si lo hiciera pues pasaba allí más horas que en su propia casa y Giles había vuelto a Londres para restaurar el Consejo de Vigilantes. Faith se fue con el director Wood a quien-sabe-donde y las cazadoras restantes volvieron a sus respectivas casas para cubrir sus zonas.  
  
Llevaba mucho tiempo tranquila viendo la televisión, pero el sonido del timbre la hizo despertar de su burbuja. Maldiciendo y gruñendo, se levantó del sofá abrir la puerta para quedarse de piedra ante ella. Tras ella estaba Willow y Kennedy llevando como podían a... ¿¡Spike!?  
  
- En vez de quedarte hay embobada, podrías echarnos una mano o quitarte del medio, obstruyes el paso.- Todavía sorprendida, Dawn se apartó y las echó una mano para subirle a la habitación de Buffy, donde cuidadosamente le dejaron en la cama.  
  
- Pero... como lo...  
  
- Dawnie, las persianas- le susurro Willow mientras volvía a tomarle el pulso, la joven vaciló un poco, pero bajó las persianas totalmente y corrió las cortinas.- Estoy preocupada, no ha recuperado el conocimiento desde que subimos al coche.  
  
- A lo mejor solo necesita dormir, a saber donde a podido estar metido.- Sugirió Kennedy mientras salía del cuarto seguida por Willow y Dawn.  
  
- ¿Por qué le habéis traído?  
  
- Hummm... ¿Regalo de cumpleaños?  
  
- ¡Intento hablar en serio! ¡No debería estar aquí!  
  
- Por esa regla de tres tu hermana tampoco debería estar aquí.- razono molesta Willow.  
  
- Pero... ella es ella... él no debería estar aquí.  
  
- ¿Quién no debería estar aquí?  
  
Las tres se giraron sorprendidas para ver a Buffy en la puerta mirándolas con desconfianza.  
  
- Nada. ¿Qué tal la ronda?- Preguntó Kennedy para cambiar lo más rápido posible de tema, pero Buffy no se dio cuenta.  
  
- Bien, como siempre algún vampiro que otro liándola, pero como siempre todo muy tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto- se dijo a si misma-, y si me permitís me voy a acostar.  
  
Comenzó a subir las escaleras y tras ella subió Dawn, Willow y Kennedy bastante nerviosas. Buffy llegó a su puerta y se giró para mirarlas con más desconfianza.  
  
- Vale, que esta pasando aquí.  
  
- Nada, solo que...  
  
- Mirad- la cazadora suspiró buscando la poca paciencia que la quedaba- ha sido un día muy largo y lo único que quiero es irme a dormir. Si tenéis algún problema decídmelo mañana porque ahora no estoy que se diga muy comprensiva.  
  
Y dando por acabada la conversación, Buffy entró en su habitación. Al principio se extraño un poco por la falta de luz, casi no se notaba la luz de las farolas de la calle, así que a tientas buscó el interruptor de la luz, pero algo la freno. Se dio cuenta de que había un cuerpo en su cama. Con cuidado se acercó a ella y reconoció las facciones de la cara del vampiro.  
  
Sin poderlo evitar, cayó de rodillas con una mano en la boca susurrando que aquello no podía ser cierto. Debía de ser una mala pasada de su mente, al fin, para comprobarlo, le acarició la cara y notó como un escalofrío la subía hasta la nuca al contacto de su piel con la de él. Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Spike se empezaron a abrir y los de Buffy empezaron a llorar. Pero todavía no se lo creía hasta que le oyó hablar.  
  
- Hola amor.  
  
- Hola, mi vida.- Susurró ella como pudo, y sin poder articular otra palabra más se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo y abrazarlo ignorando sus quejas.  
  
Abrazados se quedaron un rato, sin decir nada, sintiendo la tranquilidad del momento, hasta que Buffy lo rompió.  
  
- ¿Cómo has llegado?  
  
- Digamos que yo no tuve que hacer nada, Willow debería dejar esa manía suya de resucitar muertos.- Buffy rió y le abrazó más fuerte.- Debería buscarse otro hobby.  
  
- Sabes una cosa.- Él giró un poco la cara para mirarla a los ojos.- Todas las noches, en mis sueños, ignoro tu estúpido heroísmo y te salvo. Todas las noches te salvo.  
  
- Vaya, esto me suena, haber si va a ser un deyabu.  
  
Ella sonrió a la oscuridad y abrazada a él se durmió.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¡¡Weew!! Ya esta el primer capitulo, no es la caña, pero algo es algo. Sé que habrá errores, sinceramente no tengo ni idea de si los vampiros tienen pulsaciones o no, pero son animalitos de... no sé de quien.  
  
Cualquier fallo, comentario, alabanza o mentirijilla piadosa, me lo mandáis en un review.  
  
Besos y abrazos!! 


	2. Halloween

31- Octubre- 2012  
  
- Papá, papá.  
  
Spike se giró para ver a una niña que, algo enfadada, le zarandeaba. Tendría unos ocho años e iba vestida de bruja y aunque l gorro la tapaba parte del pelo, se notaba por algún mechón, que era castaña. Los ojos no se la distinguían bien porque no había apenas luz en el cuarto, pero eran grises, como la niebla. No era de piel morena, sino más bien clara y, a veces, cuando dormía, daba la sensación de que era una pequeña muñequita de porcelana, como las de...  
  
- ¡Papá! Me prometiste que me acompañarías a por las chucherias.  
  
- No puedo, Coudy, todavía es de día.- protestó él.  
  
- Eso no cuela. Esta atardeciendo y mamá dice que ya puedes salir, así que no tienes excusas.- La niña sonrió satisfecha al ver, que tras su discurso, su padre se había levantado.- Te espero abajo, no tardes o le pediré a Willow un hechizo.  
  
Y la niña salió dando saltitos de la habitación de sus padres.  
  
- Tan joven y ya es como su madre.  
  
Refunfuñando por lo bajo, fue al armario a coger una camisa negra y la chaqueta, y mientras se la iba abrochando, bajó a la cocina, donde la pequeña Coudy estaba sobre un mapa de la ciudad con varios subrayadores de diferentes colores. Con cuidado iba señalando las distintas calles y el itinerario que seguirían para conseguir la mayor cantidad de golosinas en el menor tiempo posible.  
  
A su lado Dawn y Xander la iban indicando y recordando cuales eran las mejores casas. Spike rodó los ojos mientras oía detalles sobre los dueños de las casas y antiguas y pesadas bromas que la niña escuchaba con atención y sonriendo con malicia, ¡lo que menos necesitaba esa niña eran más ideas!.  
  
Suspirando, se sentó en una de las sillas y se recostó en la mesa escuchando hablar a Willow y Kennedy con Buffy, que estaba rellenando las fuentes con chucherias y chocolatinas.  
  
- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- protestó en voz baja.  
  
- Porque a Coudy le gusta que vayas tú y porque...  
  
- Me dan más caramelos que cuando voy con mamá- la niña se había acercado y con gran maestría consiguió que su padre la sentara en sus rodillas- además, das miedo a la gente y eso mola.  
  
Buffy rodó los ojos y suspiró al ver la cara divertida de Kennedy, quien ahora daba más ideas a Coudy sobre bromas, y sin poder apartar los ojos de la niña, esbozó una leve sonrisa que Spike no pasó inadvertido.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas?  
  
- En que Coudy pasará la noche al cuidado de Xander y nosotros podremos pasar un rato sin niña...- Spike sonrió cómplice a la cazadora, pero Coudy le cogió del brazo y empezó a meterle prisa alegando, que si no se daban prisa, las mejores casas serían invadidas por pequeños monstruitos y estúpidas bailarinas.- ¡Ahh! No la dejes coger muchas chocolatinas, que luego se pone mala.  
  
- Mi trabajo es solo acompañarla- sonrió divertido- luego tú haces de sargento y se las quitas.  
  
- Se me olvidaba la mochila- la pequeña pasó corriendo a la otra punta de la habitación y cogió una mochila azul bastante abultada.  
  
- Coudy, cariño, ¿qué llevas hay?- preguntó temeroso Spike, pero la niña solo levantó el dedo índice y sonriéndolo le dijo:  
  
- Es un secreto.  
  
31- Octubre- 2026  
  
- Vamos, Suilma. Dime que demonios llevas en la mochila.  
  
La joven de pelo castaño sonrió a la rubia que acababa de hacerla la pregunta. La rubia iba vestida de ángel, mientras que Suilma iba con un traje blanco y llevaba tiras blancas colgadas de las muñecas y los tobillos, iba vestida de...  
  
- Es la decimotercera vez que te lo digo, Mónica- la joven miró a la rubia algo mosqueada.- Voy de bashe.  
  
- Perdón por volver a pensar que ibas de fantasma...  
  
- ¡Ahhh! ¿Pero que no vas de muerta viviente?  
  
- Mira, Andy- Suilma se volvió para mirar al joven que acababa de llegar, parecía normal, pero tenía los ojos púrpura, y se notaba que era un demonio con apariencia normal.- Tú no eres la mejor persona para meterse con mi disfraz, ya que tú llevas puesta tu cara todos los días.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja. Eres desternillante, Suilma. Pero cambiemos de tema antes de que me vuelvas a avergonzar, ¿dónde esta Joseph?  
  
- Es verdad, habíamos quedado todos aquí.- Aseguró Mónica.  
  
- Recapacitemos todos- Suilma suspiró mientras metía huevos y papel higiénico en la mochila- sabemos el pequeño problema de Josh con la luz, ¿no?- Andy y Mónica asintieron- pues cuando empiece a anochecer vendrá...  
  
- No os preocupéis. Ya esta aquí vuestro vampiro favorito.  
  
- Joseph, amor, no eres el único vampiro en esta calle...  
  
- No te lo tomes a mal, Suilma, pero SI soy el ÚNICO vampiro PURO de esta calle.  
  
Mónica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a ambos molesta, siempre la misma cantinela. Tenía que tener alguna especie de relación la testarudez y el vampirismo, y tanto ella como Andy estaban trabajando en una tesis ha cerca de ese tema, se llamaría: "Vampiros testarudos o amigos idiotas"... pero aún no lo tenían muy claro... el titulo.  
  
- Ya, ser hijo de vampiros es tu única meta en la vida ¿no, pet?- Suilma sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo- todos sabemos que llegare un momento en la eternidad en la que una estaca caiga en tu pecho. Y el polvo de vampiro mestizo es igual que el de un puro.  
  
- ¿Eso es una amenaza?- Josh cogió a la joven del brazo y la miró a los profundos ojos grises.  
  
- Nooooo  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a adornar un poco esta aburrida calle?- Se apresuró a preguntar Mónica.  
  
Andy puso sus brazos alrededor de los dos jóvenes, que inmediatamente dejaron a un lado su discusión para trazar sus planes de bromas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- ¿Qué tal van las cuentas?- preguntó Suilma a Mónica mientras acababa de lanzar su ultimo rollo de papel al árbol del jardín de la señora Marfinn.  
  
- Veamos- Mónica sacó una lista del bolsillo y un boli del otro- Humm... Teníamos cada uno tres docenas de papel higiénico...  
  
- Mucho papel.  
  
- Desde luego- afirmó Joseph.  
  
- Más dos cartones de seis huevos...  
  
- Ves- Andy saltó de una de las ramas más bajas del árbol.- Teníamos que haber cogido más huevos.  
  
- Y Muchas bolsas de confeti, cinco bombas fétidas y veinte petardos.  
  
- Conclusión de este año.  
  
- Treinta y ocho casas "dulcemente adornadas". Otros años lo hemos hecho mejor, niños- suspiró Mónica algo decepcionada.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Tan solo son las doce menos veinte.  
  
- Propongo ir al Kapital- Sonrió Joseph levantado la mano como cuando era pequeño.- A ver si ponen hoy algo de música buena.  
  
Todos asintieron divertidos con la idea de ir a una de las discotecas más movidas de la ciudad. Y si tenían suerte a lo mejor llegaban para la hora feliz en la que a patir de esa hora hasta la siguiente la bebida estaba a mitad de precio. Los chicos bajaron la calle riendo, y en el caso de Suilma y Mónica, cantando canciones infantiles y de campamento.  
  
- Chicos, ¿creéis que somos unos inmaduros?.- Suilma y Mónica dejaron de cantar para mirar a Andy extrañadas, ninguno de los tres sabía que responder, pero al final fue Joseph el que le contestó.  
  
- ¿Quieres la cruel y malvada verdad o la sucia y vil mentira?  
  
- Supongo que... ¡buff! La cruel verdad.  
  
- Si, lo somos- Josh se acercó a Andy y le puso el brazo por el hombro- ¿A que viene esto?  
  
- Pues... pues a que nos comportamos como críos- el chico se quitó el brazo de Josh de encima y se giró para mirar a los otros tres, que estaban desconcertados-, estamos haciendo cosas de chavales de dieciséis años... ¡¡Y tenemos veintidós!!- Suilma tosió de forma fingida y levantó en la mano derecha dos dedos y en la izquierda uno- ... y alguno veintiuno. Pero no hacemos cosas de nuestra edad.  
  
- Vamos al Capital- susurró Mónica- A los de dieciséis no les dejan entrar...  
  
- No me refiero a eso.- Andy suspiró negando con la cabeza lentamente.- No hacemos cosas acorde a nuestra edad, cosas... cosas normales.  
  
- Andy, cariño, ninguno de nosotros es normal, digo- Suilma señaló a todos mientras volvía a reanudar la marcha- Mónica es una humana que quiere convertirse en la bruja novata, Joseph es un vampiro egocéntrico que solo piensa en si mismo y tú eres un demonio algo llorica...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡EHHH!!!!- Todos se empezaron a quejar y corrieron a donde estaba la chica que solo les miró divertida.  
  
- Queríais la cruel y malvada verdad.  
  
- ¿Y tú que eres, "Suilma la Oscura"?- la preguntó Mónica sonriendo.- Si hay que sacar todos los trapos sucios, tú no te vas a librar.  
  
- ¿Yo? Yo no sé que soy.  
  
- Ohhhhh... la nena esta triste- todos corrieron a Suilma, que los miraba horrorizada- ¡¡Esto se soluciona con un abrazo en grupo!!  
  
- No... nooooo, chicos, no puedo respirar... ¿qué es eso?  
  
Los tres se giraron para ver lo que señalaba la morena. En la calle, un hombre alto y vestido de negro los miraba con maldad, no se le veía muy bien, ya que estaba algo alejado de ellos, pero sabían quien era. Tenía el pelo corto, negro y revuelto, lo que hacía que contrastara mucho con sus grandes ojos verdes, si estuviera más cerca, se podría distinguir sin dificultad el pircing de la ceja y aun más cerca, el de la lengua... uno de los que conocía muy bien Suilma.  
  
Era James. James "El Insensible" Dyer. Su nombre se lo había ganado a pulso, ya que una de sus obras maestras fue en un orfanato en 1920, cuando mató él solo a ciento veinticinco niños y a todas las monjas que los cuidaban, encontraron todos los cuerpos con la garganta rebanada.  
  
James empezó hacía el cementerio, seguido de Suilma y tras ella los tres chicos. Como siempre, se dividieron en dos grupos, por un lado Suilma y Andy y por el otro Josh y Mónica.  
  
Tumba tras tumba comenzaron a buscar al vampiro. Lo ultimo que supieron de él es que se había ido de la ciudad por tiempo indefinido, pero parece que había sido un pequeño tiempo indefinido.  
  
Andy caminaba intentando, a duras penas, seguir el ritmo de Suilma. Él sabía que la chica tenía un par de cuentas pendientes con el vampiro y no se veía nada a parte de tumbas, árboles y más tumbas. Se quedó mirando unos segundos a las sombras, y de pronto vio unos destellos azules, no le dio tiempo a decírselo a Suilma, ya que ella ya corría a los rayos. Suspirando resignado, salió tras ella, a ver si tenía suerte y no hacía ninguna locura.  
  
Cuando Suilma llegó, se quedó bastante sorprendida al ver trazado en el suelo un circulo hecho con piedras pintadas con sangre de varios niños que yacían a un lado, y dentro de él, estaba James y lo que parecía ser un agujero de color azul. Él se giró y la sonrió malvadamente para después decir algo en voz tan baja que Suilma no oyó, pero si entendió. Y todavía sonriendo, se volvió y entró en el agujero. Suilma no se lo pensó dos veces.  
  
Para cuando llegó Andy con Josh y Mónica, que también habían visto las luces azules, solo vieron a la morena correr al circulo azul, saltar dentro y desaparecer. Ellos fueron a él y Josh saltó para entrar, pero el circulo ya había desaparecido, y el joven vampiro acabó estrellado en un árbol.  
  
- ¡¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer!!- Gritó enfadado Andy- ¡¡Se lo tengo dicho!! PIENSA-Y-LUEGO-ACTUA... ¡¡¡Pero ella, nooooo!!! Para que coño va a pensar donde demonios se mete.  
  
- ¿Tenemos alguna idea de lo que era eso?  
  
- Puede ser de todo- Susurró Mónica mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Josh.- Supongo que habrá que ir a avisar a los jefes.  
  
- Ya... ¡¡pero donde esta ella!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Parecía uno de los tubos del parque acuático, solo que sin agua. La luz azul era bastante cegadora y molesta, y para colmo, no tenía ni idea de adonde iba... ¿¡Cuando empezaría a hacer caso a Andy!? De pronto, empezó a ver lo que parecía ser la salida de ese estúpido agujero extraño, notó como cogía más velocidad y era lanzada fuera... No sabía como lo hizo, pero cayó encima de algo... o alguien.  
  
- ¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Quieta!! Si vienes con él, no... podrás ir...porque...yo te detendré.  
  
Suilma miró al hombre que se había levantado del suelo con gran agilidad. Le miró bastante sorprendida y entonces le reconoció. Tendría unos años menos, pero tenía la misma cara.  
  
- ¿¿¿Xander???  
  
- ¿Qué?¿Nos conocemos?- Él la miró sorprendido y sin entender nada.  
  
- ¿En que año estamos?  
  
- 2012, pero... ¿quién eres?  
  
- ¡Oh Dios mío! Era un agujero temporal... pero ¿para que necesita este imbecil un agujero de este tipo? ¿y por qué en este año?...  
  
- Hummm... Siento meterme en tus divagaciones, pero él se ha llevado a alguien muy importante, así que si no te importa me voy.  
  
Xander empezó a caminar hacía la salida mientras Suilma intentaba ponerse de pies, pero al intentar dar el primer paso, cayó gimiendo de dolor. Xander volvió a donde estaba la chica y se agachó para ver lo que ocurría.  
  
- He debido de caer mal y me he torcido el tobillo... aparte de varias magulladuras del puto túnel ese.  
  
- Deja que te ayude.  
  
Xander se agachó y la cogió en brazos del suelo, Suilma no sabía lo que iba a hacer, así que cuando la levantó, ella se agarró al cuello de él por temor a caer.  
  
- ¿Dónde vamos?- Le preguntó después de ver como se alejaban del cementerio.  
  
- A casa de unos amigos, creó que esta noche alguien me va a matar y puede que tú me salves de esa muerte.  
  
- Ahhhh... que bien- suspiró la joven irónicamente.  
  
Estuvieron andando durante un rato por calles que Suilma conocía bien, estaban todavía en su ciudad, pero años atrás. Tenía varias hipótesis de lo que había pasado, pero no quería decirlas todavía, no antes de ver a donde la llevaba y si la llevaba a donde ella creía.  
  
Al fin, después de una buena caminata, llegaron a una casa en la que había varias luces encendidas. Suilma notó como Xander se detenía a llamar al timbre, parecía algo asustado y muy preocupado, pero lo hizo.  
  
La puerta la abrió una mujer rubia y sonriente, que después de mirarles dejó de sonreír. Con un gesto, le indicó a Xander que entrará. Él lo hizo y llevó a Suilma al salón, donde había varias personas congregadas que les miraron extrañados, Xander dejó suavemente a Suilma en el sofá y se volvió para responder preguntas.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Coudy?- Buffy le miró temerosa por la respuesta.  
  
- Veras, Coudy dijo que para volver a casa y dar menos vueltas, que fuéramos por el cementerio, yo no la dije que no y mientras andábamos, apareció un circulo azul en el aire y de él salió un tipo que cogió a Coudy, cuando quise reaccionar, la chica salió del portal cayendo sobre mí...  
  
No pudo seguir porque un hombre rubio le cogió de la camisa y le miro de manera amenazante.  
  
- Como le haya pasado algo a Coudy, alguien va a perder mucha sangre.  
  
- ¿Cómo era?- le preguntó Dawn.  
  
- Era moreno, ojos verdes y tenía un pircing en la ceja. No sé bien que más decir...  
  
- Es un vampiro- todos se volvieron para mirar a Suilma, que estaba con las manos en la cabeza-, se llama James Dyer. "El Insensible" Dyer.  
  
- He oído hablar sobre él, mató a todo un orfanato en el veinte- Dawn se llevó la manos a la boca y Willow miró horrorizada a Spike que ahora abrazaba a Buffy. Esta se irguió y miró con ojos vidriosos a la joven.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
- Suilma.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos?- Kennedy les miró preocupada- No sabemos donde puede estar su guarida o donde puede tener a Coudy.  
  
- Traed un mapa- ordenó Suilma-, tengo varias ideas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Subiendo por una de las laderas de una montaña, y oculta por los espesos árboles, estaba oculta una cueva de aspecto tétrico. En su entrada, James estaba apoyado mirando a la oscuridad e intentando descubrir algún olor que delatara a sus cazadores. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se dio media vuelta y entro en la cueva, no tenía nada interesante en su interior, quitando a la niña que le miraba fríamente con sus ojos grises y que en ningún momento le había quitado los ojos de encima.  
  
- ¿Qué miras?  
  
- Quiero quedarme con tu cara- la voz de Coudy era fría y distante, sabía que no tenía que dejarle creer que le tenía miedo... aunque si lo tenía- para cuando mis padres vengan a por mi poder señalarte con exactitud.  
  
James se acercó amenazadoramente a la niña, pero esta no se rebajó y siguió mirándole, al final él empezó a reír a carcajadas.  
  
- ¿Sabes que tienes mucho valor, niña?  
  
- Mis padres me han enseñado a no temer a ningún vampiro o demonio.  
  
- Sabes que tu padre es un vampiro.- La niña asintió sin entender a donde quería llegar.- No siempre fue tan buenecito como ahora aparenta, antes mataba a niñas como tú.- Coudy le miró horroriza y negó con la cabeza.- Si, nena, si. Tú padre era malo.  
  
- Tú mismo lo has dicho, era.  
  
James se giró para ver a la entrada de la cueva a Suilma, que llevaba una estaca en la mano izquierda y una daga en la derecha. James cogió a la niña en brazos y miró sonriendo a la joven, para después volver a hablar a Coudy.  
  
- Sabes una cosa Coudy, esta no es la primera vez que estas en mis brazos- James sonrió malvadamente a Suilma- pero si la primera que estas callada.  
  
Coudy abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Suilma, que estaba enfurecida, pero no movía ni un músculo.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dyer?  
  
- Sabes lo que quiero preciosa- James se acercó a Suilma y dejó a Coudy en sus brazos, después se inclino sobre ella y la susurro en la oreja- a ti. Ya nos veremos, todavía no ha llegado el momento.  
  
Y salió corriendo desapareciendo en la noche. Suilma suspiró y miró a Coudy que la miraba sorprendida.  
  
- De esto ni una palabra a nadie, ¿capichi?  
  
- Capichi. ¿Vamos con papá y mamá?  
  
- Si, vamos con papá y mamá.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¡¡Wew!! Segundo capitulo... más o menos me esta quedando como yo quería... más o menos.  
  
BlazeVein, espero que te guste este segundo capitulo.  
  
Ya sabéis, si veis algún fallo o tenéis alguna idea que darme, me mandáis un "bonito" review.  
  
Besos. 


	3. Algunas cosas

_**3- ALGUNAS COSAS**_

El regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo, con esto me refiero a que ningún ser-no-humano se entrometió en su camino, pero de todas formas, Suilma estaba de un humor tan decadente, que habría acabado, de una manera horrible, con cualquier infeliz demonio que se las hubiera cruzado. Cuando llegaron, los padres de Coudy corrieron a abrazar a la niña, y Suilama solo pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa al ver la escena. Tras el reencuentro, se produjo un incomodo silencio, ese incomodo silencio en el que se produce cuando nadie sabe que preguntar o que decir.

- Será mejor que la vaya a acostar- Spike rompió el silencio y cogió a Coudy en brazos. Desde los brazos de su padre, la niña miró a Suilma y la guiñó un ojo.

Suilma se despidió con la mano de Coudy, y cuando desaparecieron por las escaleras, se giró para encarar a "mamá-loba" o Buffy. La mujer la miró de arriba abajo y luego a los ojos. Con un escalofrío, la joven sintió la ya conocida sensación de que la mujer la miraba con rayos X.

- No sé quien eres- comenzó Buffy- ni de donde vienes. No tengo la menor idea de si eres amiga o enemiga. Pero has salvado a mi hija, así que acabas de ganarte mi confianza.- La mujer sonrió a la joven morena, que solo acertó a sonreír torpemente.- Y como sé que no tienes donde pasar la noche, quiero que te quedes aquí.

- Yo... yo no sé... no quiero ser una molestia.

- No lo serás. Haz una cosa- Buffy se sentó en una silla, sin dejar de mirar a la chica- pasa aquí la noche y mañana hablamos sobre quien eres y sobre ese tal James... ¡Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta!.

- Bueno- la joven bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo-, no tengo nada que perder, me quedaré esta noche.

Cuando se despertó la costó un poco ubicarse, pero después recordó donde estaba y porque. Con pereza se estiró y se levantó de la cama. En una silla había unos vaqueros y una camiseta que Suilma, supuso, que era para ella.

Tras vestirse salió de la habitación, no tenía ni idea de si abría alguien en la casa, pero por lo poco avanzada que estaba la mañana, debían de ser las ocho y pico, seguramente, alguien habría. Sin darse cuenta pasó por delante de una puerta abierta, y cuando su mente se dio cuenta de quien estaba en la habitación, Suilma deshizo sus pasos.

Era un cuarto grande y muy bien iluminado, las paredes estaban pintadas de violeta, que desentonaba con las sabanas verdes de la cama, el cuarto no estaba muy ordenado, pero lo que peor estaba era la encimera, donde un montón de libros se mezclaban sin ningún orden. En la cama y con una muñeca, estaba jugando la dueña del desastre. Coudy llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en un par de moños, vestía un vestido azul oscura, y bajo este, unos leotardos de rayos de diferentes tonos de azul, la combinación hizo sonreir a Suilma, recordaba que Xander era el culpable, ya que fue él quien le compro ese vestido... y para que negarlo, lo adoraba, ¿todavía lo tendría guardado?

Como si hubiera notado su presencia, Coudy miró en dirección a donde ella estaba. Suilma la sonrió levemente y entró en la habitación para sentarse a su lado.

- Coudy, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que oistes la otra noche.

- Si, estoy un poco liada- la niña dejó la muñeca a un lado para prestar toda su atención a la joven.- ¿Tú eres yo?

Suilma asintió mientras la niña la miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabía que la cabeza de la niña era un volcán de ideas y preguntas, pero no entendía porque tardaba tanto en hacerlas. Coudy hizo el amago de preguntar un par de veces, pero parecía que no quería o no sabía como hacer la pregunta, al fin fue Suilma quien habló.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Ocho años, voy a tercero de primaria.

- ¡Wow! Pensaba que eras más mayor.

- ¿Y tú?

- Veintiuno, estudio historia en la universidad, no es aburrido- se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de sorpresa de Coudy- la... la mayoría de las veces no lo es.

- ¿Por qué usamos el nombre de Suilma?

- Porque tuve una mala temporada cuando tenía dieciocho y usaba ese nombre, al final me gusto tanto que le empecé a usar, lo he adoptado como un mote.

- No me gusta.

- Pues a mí si- afirmó dolida Suilma mientras cogía la muñeca de la niña.- Y espero que no me lo cambies, no me gustaría volver a mi tiempo y un mote distinto.

Coudy sonrió y se quedo mirando a la muñeca que Suilma tenía entre sus manos, era de sus favoritas.

- Siempre me encantó esta muñeca, era mi preferida. Nos la regalaron los papas cuando cumplimos seis años.- Suilma le devolvió a Coudy la muñeca.- Alejala todo lo que puedas de Paige McFliss. ¿Has desayunado?

A juzgar por la reacción de la niña, salir corriendo escaleras abajo, Suilma comprendió que su repuesta era "no", y suspirando bajó las escaleras a la cocina. En la mesa estaban sentados Dawn y Xander, cada uno con una taza de café en la mano, Coudy se había puesto al lado de su tía, y que empezó a buscar frenéticamente el regalo de los cereales cuando su madre la pasó un tazón de leche y cacao ante ella.

- Buenos días- saludo al fin Suilma.

- Oh, hola, siéntate, ¿quieres desayunar algo?

- No gracias, tan solo quiero hablar de James y de mí. Que mal suena, ¿no?

- Si, un poco- sonrió Xander mientras la indicaba que se sentara a su lado.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Suilma, soy estudiante y tengo veintiún años, vivo aquí desde que nací... pero en otra época. Vengo del 2026 y soy... no se como explicarlo. James...

- ¿Y eso?

- Es hija de un vampiro y un humano, además, trabaja como cazadora, pero no es cazadora.- Suilma se volvió para mirar sorprendida a la niña, que se estaba echando los cereales en la leche.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Xander a la niña.

- Hummm... ¿coincidencia?

- Coudy, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de leer mentes en la mesa?- la regañó Buffy para después mirar a Suilma.- ¿Es eso verdad?

- Sip, pero volviendo al tema de James, él es un vampiro con el que tuve una amistad muy... cercana.

- Te liastes con él- adivinó Buffy.

- Más bien, pero no he venido por eso, cuando él se fue... porque obviamente se largó sin decir nada, era ya un poco oscuro, pero al verle ayer, le vi aun más oscuro de lo que se fue... no se si me explico bien. Así que he estado pensando que sería muy irresponsable volver a mi tiempo y dejaros con dos James oscuros. He llegado a la conclusión de que me quedaré aquí hasta que encuentre la forma de volver a mi tiempo y con él.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer mientras tanto?- Preguntó Dawn observando a Coudy hacer levitar la cuchara con cereales a su boca.

- Supongo que buscaré trabajo y casa...

El teléfono empezó a sonar, y desde el piso de arriba, se oyó a la voz de Spike diciendo que él lo cogería.

- Oye Su...- Dawn paró de hablar y la miró dubitativa- ¿te importa que te llame Su?

- No, para nada.

- Veras, Willow, Kennedy y yo llevamos una tienda de esoterismo... ya sabes, libros de magia, frascos con cosas raras dentro, y necesitamos una dependienta que eche una mano a Willow, porque yo estudio y Kennedy entrena, y la pobre está saturada. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- Bien, pero yo no tengo mucha experiencia, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea...

- Malas noticias.- Spike entró por la puerta de la cocina suspirando, en la mano llevaba el teléfono inalámbrico, se paró para dejarlo en su sitio y se volvió a Buffy.- La canguro se niega a volver a cuidar a Coudy- miró a la niña fijamente mientras esta sonreía-, dijo algo acerca de cosas que volaban, y que esta niña era la reencarnación de Satanás. ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

- ¿Yo? Nada, papá, nada- Coudy acentuó aun más su sonrisa, pero la quitó rodando los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que no la creía.- Quería que me comiera las "verduritas", y yo solamente la dije que no me comería nada que come mi conejo, ella me amenazó con que si no desaparecían del plato, me quedaría sin ver los dibujos animados...

- Y tú las hiciste desaparecer- acertó Xander para luego mirarla extrañado- ¿dónde las apareciste?

- En su cabeza.

La niña se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el suelo de la cocina a jugar con sus muñecas. Buffy dio la espalda a la niña y poniendo las manos como garras, arañó el aire en señal de frustración.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No sé, yo tengo que ir a sacar información a los taberneros de la zona- Spike se sentó en el sitio en el que había estado sentada Coudy- y tú trabajas...

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer.

Todos se volvieron a mirar sorprendidos a Suilma, hasta Coudy dejó de jugar con sus muñecas para escuchar con atención la conversación de los adultos.

- Suilma, yo te aprecio- Dawn puso la mano de la joven entre las suyas- y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, la niñera tiene razón, Coudy es horrible. Solo una vez he sido su niñera, y fue la peor experiencia de mi vida...

- ¿Peor que Glory?- Preguntó Xander dudando.

- Si, como sobrina la quiero un montón, pero por nada del mundo la volvería a cuidar... lo siento por sus padres...

- No es por nada, pero estamos aquí- se quejó Spike. Dawn le ignoró y volvió a hablar con Suilma.

- Piénsalo dos veces antes de aceptar.

Suilma se quedó pensando. Siempre había sido un trasto, aparte de una niña hiperactiva con poderes mágicos que hacía la vida imposible a sus niñeras. Suspirando, buscó alguna pista sobre lo que Coudy pensaba, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, la niña la miró y la sonrió.

- No te preocupes, Su- Coudy se acercó dando saltitos a la joven-, tú no eres como la señora Lewis, me caes bien y contigo no me aburriré.

- ¡Eh! Yo soy tu tía y conmigo no hubo piedad- bufó Dawn.

- Ya, por eso no hubo piedad, porque eres mi tía.

- Cada día la entiendo menos.- Susurro Buffy mientras la niña desaparecía escaleras arriba en busca de algún otro muñeco, todavía con el vaso en la mano, se volvió y apunto con el dedo a Spike.- Son tus malditos genes.

- Si, la niña es algo psicopata y la culpa es del padre.- Concluyó molesto mirando a Xander.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- Bueno, yo la voy a dejar en el colegio de camino al trabajo- Buffy miró a Suilma- sale a las cuatro y media de la escuela, se queda a comer allí. Solo tienes que recogerla, volver a casa... si ella quiere, paráis un rato en el parque, la das la merienda y, por favor- el tono de voz de la Cazadora era de suplica-, obligala a hacer los deberes. Para bañarla y acostarla, supongo que alguno de nosotros habrá llegado ya.- acabó señalando a Spike y así misma, luego la miró interrogativa- ¿de veras que quieres hacerlo?

- Si, no te preocupes. Llegará la noche y ambas estaremos vivas, soñolientas y con los deberes hechos.

La joven morena sonrió a Buffy para que no se preocupara, y esta la devolvió la sonrisa para luego salir corriendo escaleras arriba a buscar a Coudy. A los diez minutos, lo que tardó la sufrida madre en conseguir que la niña se lavara los dientes e hiciera la mochila, salieron por la puerta dejando a Spike, que se fue a acostar un rato, Xander, Dawn y Suilma solos. Al rato Xander también se macho alegando que tenía que ir a supervisar una obra.

- ¿Sabes un cosa?- Suilma consiguió la atención de Dawn, que repasaba y ordenaba sus apuntes de matemáticas avanzadas.- Creó que aceptaré tu oferta. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

- Ya mismo- la sonrió alegremente-, todavía me queda una hora y pico hasta que empiece mi primera clase, te enseñaré la tienda y hablaremos con Willow.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la recogida de caramelos?- Buffy intentó romper el hielo con Coudy, desde que habían entrado en el coche, la niña se había quedado callada e iba mirando por la ventanilla envuelta en sus pensamientos. Al oír la voz de su madre, Coudy salió de su pompa y la sonrió asintiendo. - ¿Hiciste los deberes?

- Si y no, bueno- Coudy comenzó a explicarse ante la atenta, y algo mosqueada, mirada materna-, empecé a hacer la tarea de lengua, y la acabe... pero las mates son caso perdido.

- Tú no eres tonta, si no lo haces es porque no quieres.

- Mamá, si que me pongo, pero al hombre este le ha debido tocar el diploma de profesor en una tómbola, y además está amargado...

- Coudy- la niña cayó ante el tono de advertencia de su madre. Buffy no pudo regañarla por hablar así de su profesor, porque ya habían llegado a la entrada del colegio.- Portate bien... y no uses tus poderes.

Antes de bajar del coche, Coudy besó a su madre en la mejilla, y al separarse de ella, Buffy sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiarla una mancha inexistente.

- ¡¡Madre!!

Buffy sacó la lengua y miro burlonamente a su hija, y espero a que la niña entrara con un grupo de amigas al colegio antes de irse.

Coudy esperó pacientemente escondida tras una columna a que su madre se fuera, y cuando divisó alejarse al coche por la calle, salió fuera del recinto escolar. Ya en la calle miró su reloj, las ocho menos diez, todavía tenía diez minutos antes de que alguien la empezara a echar en falta.

Coudy se movió con agilidad entre los alumnos y los padres que se encontraban en la calle y en la entrada del colegio. Nadie notaba a la niña, que siguió corriendo calle abajo hasta un callejón cercano y bastante oscuro. Al principio la daba miedo, pero luego se fue acostumbrando.

Entre las sombras una mujer vestida de negro veía acercarse a la niña. Era muy hermosa, y cuando Coudy se aproximó a ella, la dedicó una dulce sonrisa en sus labios rojos. La mujer acarició con dulzura la cara de la niña y con un leve gesto, sacó una manzana del bolsillo y se la dio a Coudy, que con gran rapidez, se la guardó en la mochila. La mujer no la dejó marchar hasta que Coudy la dio las gracias y la besó en la mejilla.

No sabía por que iba casi todos los días a ver a esa mujer, no estaba segura si era por la cuchería que la daba, por la mirada y dulce sonrisa con la que la mujer la recompensaba, o por el extraño sentimiento que sentía hacía ella, era como si la conociera de algo, pero no sabía exactamente de que.

La mujer no se movió de su posición hasta que alguien se deslizó por detrás suya y la habló desde las sombras.

- ¿Por qué nos acercamos a la niña?

- Es adorable, me recuerda tanto a su padre...

- También a su madre.

- ¡Esa aquí ni pincha ni corta!- bufó la mujer volviéndose al hombre- Coudy y Spike deberían ser míos, no de esa maldita cazadora. Pero tú eres muy joven para entender.

- No te creas- el hombre salió de las sombras y la tenue luz le ilumino su hermoso cuerpo, era James, él se acercó a la mujer- Aunque parezca imposible, Suilma me trae de cabeza. Todo ha ido de mal en peor desde que la conocí, pero hubo un tiempo, cuando tenía dieciocho años, en las que solo quería alumbrar mis noches con su cara morena... ¿Sabes que hubo un tiempo en el que todos temian a "Suilma La Oscura"? Si hubiera querido, hubiera podido gobernar el inframundo y encandilar al mismisimo Diablo.

- Sigues enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

- Como un idiota.

La mujer sonrió ante la voz de desesperación del James. Con un elegante gesto, se acercó a él y le abrazó acurrucándole en su pecho, y como una madre que intenta tranquilizar a su pequeño, le susurró dulcemente al oido:

- No te preocupes, niño, tía Drusilla te va a ayudar.

La campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar sacando a Suilma de sus pensamientos. Sin esperar a que Willow la hiciera alguna seña, se acercó al hombre que miraba confundido algunos libros.

- Buenos días. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

- Ehhh... creó que si. Busco unos libros acerca de... ¿rieki podría ser?

- Reiki –le corrigió Suilma sonriendo.

Se acercó al expositor y sacó de él un par de libros. Al ver la cara de duda del hombre, le empezó a explicar lo que cada libro tenía. El hombre la miraba atento y para cuando ella acabó de explicarle, él ya había decidido comprar ambos libros.

- Te desenvuelves bien- sonrió Willow desde una mesa, la joven se sentó a su lado y empezó a barajear unas cartas del tarot-, ¿qué solías hacer en tu mundo?

- Estudiaba historia.

- ¿Historia?

- ¿Te parece extraño? –Suilma empezó a colocar las cartas en la mesa.

- La verdad es que sí. No suele haber mucha gente joven estudiando historia.

- Bueno, supongo que la culpa es de mi padre...

- ¿¡Te obligo a estudiar eso!? –Preguntó sorprendida la bruja.

- No, pero... veras... cuando yo era pequeña, antes de irme a dormir, mi padre venía a arroparme a mi habitación. Me acuerdo que se tumbaba conmigo, me abrazaba y en vez de contarme historias sobre princesas y hadas, me contaba la historia del mundo, lo que pasaba, por ejemplo, en la 1ª Guerra Mundial, la I Revolución Industrial...

- Vaya, así que tu padre era el vampiro, ¿no?

- Sí...

- Y a que cuando ves a esos tres, te recuerda a tu infancia –Willow la sonrió de manera complice.

- Has vuelto a acertar –dejó las cartas a un lado y miró a Willow a los ojos-, pero digamos que mi relación con ellos se fastidió.

- ¿Y eso?

- La adolescencia. Yo no era una chica normal. No tenía casi amigos, por no decir ninguno. Pero todo cambió el año de mi decimotercer cumpleaños. Mis vecinos se trasladaron y Mónica se vino a vivir a mi al barrio. A Mona siempre la parecí una chica muy extraña, ella se sentía igual de sola que yo, estaba aprendiendo magia. Una noche que salí sola a cazar, Mona me vió y me siguió, yo iba bastante a lo mío, no me dí cuenta de que ella me seguía. Entonces aparecieron unos vampiro, luche con ellos y mate a todos... menos a unos, el maldito bastardo ese me pensaba atacar por la espalda, pero cuando me giré para encararme a él, una luz blanquísima le destruyó. Tras él estaba Mona muy asustada... y furiosa. Desde ese momento fuimos amigas, ella fue desde entonces mi apoyo.

- Vaya – Willow la miró sorprendida- así que tienes un grupo.

- Si a grupo le llamas a cuatro personajillos... entonces, si, lo tengo.

- ¿Y quienes son los otros dos?

- Pues tenemos a Andy. Es un demonio que puede cambiar la imagen. Bueno, la suya y la de los demás... le usamos de peluquero, a Mona le suele cambiar el color del pelo, un día la ves rubia y al siguiente tiene el pelo verde. –La bruja se rió- El único problema que tiene, es que no puede cambiarse el color de ojos, los tiene violetas, los más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿Y el otro?¿Es humano?

- ¿Joseph? –Suilma dejó las cartas a un lado riendose- ese tiene de humano lo que yo tengo de normal. No, Joseph García es alto, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes. Divertido, aun que a veces un tanto gruñon... no le importaría jugarse la vida por ninguno de nosotros. Pero no es humano.

- ¿Entonces? Le describes como el gran amor de tu vida.

- No, no lo es. Él es un vampiro.


	4. Recordando

RECORDANDO

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

- No veo mucho problema por que sea un vampiro –dijo Willow rompiendo un poco el hielo.

- No, el problema no es que sea un vampiro... yo... él es mi otro gran pilar de apoyo, mi mano derecha, y muchas veces mis ojos.

- ¿Ves por sus ojos? –le preguntó extrañada, pero añadió rápidamente- no es malo ver por los ojos de nadie.

- Él me hace ver... tengo la costumbre de fiarme demasiado de la gente, y a veces alguien me tiene que abrir los ojos. Y ese, casi siempre es Josh. También tiene un gran problema... no nos ponemos de acuerdo en nada. Si yo digo negro, el dice blanco... si él dice tal, yo digo pascual.

- Eso nos pasa siempre a todos –Willow se rió.

- Ya, pero no me gusta que me lleven la contraría. –Suilma se puso de pies, y mientras recogía las cartas, miró el reloj de reojo.- Bueno, jefa, me tengo que ir a recoger a Coudy, nos vemos luego.

Willow observó a Suilma irse. Esa chica... tenía algo extraño y familiar, era como si la conociera de siempre. La había estado observando moverse, andaba con un paso desgarbado, peculiar y elegante, todo a la vez. Sus expresiones eran producto de mezclas de otras... no sabía como explicarlo, lo que sintió al verla entrar, el aura que rodeaba a Suilma, era el aura de Coudy... y sabía que el aura era algo que no se podía cambiar. Pero lo que disolvió sus dudas, fue cuando ella cogió las cartas... la baraja con la que siempre jugaba Coudy, y como las barajaba, las colocaba y las miraba... era una forma especial, parecía que ella y la baraja estaban envueltos en un mantra de tranquilidad, paz. Solo había visto a una persona estar en se misma armonía con el Todo... y esa era Coudy.

2026

En las mismas sillas que años atrás estaban ocupadas por los scoobies, ahora se sentaba la nueva generación, que torcían el morro cada vez que a alguien se le ocurría compararles con ellos. No eran los scoobies, y desde luego no iban detrás de una cazadora haciendo el paripe, como solía decir Josh.

- Vale... ¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Mona, llevaban sentados media hora y ninguno había dicho nada.

- Supongo que ir a buscarla.

- ¿Cómo? –respondió Andy al vampiro, que había contestado a Mona.- No sabemos donde está... ahora mismo podría andar perdida por el espacio, en mundos paralelos o sabe Dios en que tiempo.

- ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! –Josh se puso de pies y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.- No podemos dejarla sola. ¿Y si nos necesita? ¡¡Tal vez James le este haciendo algo en estos momentos!!

- Hombre... si la está haciendo algo, a lo mejor ella no se está oponiendo –Mona se calló al notar la mirada psicópata del vampiro-, oh, vamos Joseph, todos sabemos que ella se le ha abierto de piernas en infinidad de ocasiones.

- ¡Ya, pero eso fue en el pasado! ¡No creó que Suilma sea tan merluza como para ir otra vez detrás de él!... Además, ella vio como había abierto el portal ese... había matado a niños, almas inocentes. No, definitivamente ella no volvería con un tipejo como él.

El silencio inundo la habitación durante unos segundos. Suilma lo había pasado mal con el tema de James, ella siempre le había perdonado todo cuando él la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado. Pero todo tenía un límite, y desde luego, irse, para luego volver matando... pues oye, que el chico no debe de andar por el buen camino.

- Creo que si Willow nos ayuda, tal vez podamos hacer un hechizo para saber donde está.

- Está bien –Josh se acercó al teléfono y se lo dio a Mona- habla tú con ella, esto es cosa de brujas.- Andy, ¿hablaste con Spike y Buffy?

- No, ahora iba a ir a su casa y...

- Tal vez no sea una buena idea lo de contárselo –el demonio le miró extrañado- no quiero que se involucre mucha gente.

- Pero Josh, son sus padres, deberían saberlo.- Mona también frunció el ceño ante la actitud del vampiro.

- Se van a preocupar demasiado y ya cebéis como se pone Spike con respectó a Suilma... llevan una temporada muy bueno, y James nunca a sido santo de su devoción. Puede que piensen que Suilma se ha vuelto a ir al otro lado.

- Pero eso no es cierto... ella tan solo le siguió –protestó Andy, pero la ceja levantada del pelirrojo le hizo bufar resignado- está bien, pero cuando se enteren, que seguro que será pronto, ¡tú responderás ante ellos!.

Josh sonrió asintiendo, podía lidiar de sobra con unos padres resentidos y psicópatas... siempre que Suilma andará cerca para aplacarles, pero no con unos padres de los nervios y psicópatas, y sin una amiga medio-loca. Además, Suilma no hubiera querido meterles en esto, ella preferiría que no se enteraran... y si lo hacían, que fuera lo más tarde posible. Andy se marchó al cabo de un rato, para ver si encontraba algunas cosas que Willow y Mona necesitaban con urgencia. La joven se acercó al vampiro, que ahora estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Cuando hablé con Willow, ella me dijo que tal vez...

- No lo digas. –Mona observó que tenía las manos juntas ante la cara, como si rezara, y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.- Porque no quiero saber cuantas cosas pueden fallar o ir mal, tan solo haced el hechizo, y si tenemos suerte, la hemos tenido. Lo que menos necesitamos es pensar cuantas cosas pueden ir mal.

- Está bien. –la joven asintió y cambió de tema- La dije que, si podía, no contara nada a Spike y a Buffy. Ella me dijo que era mejor que ellos supieran lo menos posible, así evitaríamos tener a una Cazadora y a un vampiro histéricos.

Josh le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza... Willow siempre era un punto a su favor, solían pensar igual. El joven se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, y observó las estrellas... sabía que estaba en algún lugar, rondando en la nada, sonriendo... tan solo pudo sonreír y pedir a las estrellas que ella estuviera bien.

2012

- ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuando cuatro por cuatro son diecisiete?

- Desde que yo hago las cuentas.

Suilma volvió los ojos, llevaban una hora con las malditas cuentas estas y Coudy siempre se las apañaba para hacer algún calculo mal... y tenían que empezar desde el principio, pero lo más extraño, era que se confundía en el final. Ya estaba pensando que lo hacía aposta. Coudy, levanto la cabeza del cuaderno de matemáticas para lanzarla una mirada significativa.

- No creo que... -la niña sonrió- ¡¡¡bloody hell!!! Llevamos una hora aquí sentadas y tú estás haciéndolo mal aposta.

- Lo dices como si fuera la cosa más mala del mundo.

La joven estrecho los ojos y mandó una mirada de falso odio a la niña, que tan solo sonrió divertida. Suilma iba a decirla lo mal que estaba mentir y, sobre todo, hacer perder el tiempo a la gente, pero el sonido de las llaves le borró el cabreo. Coudy se levantó al oírlo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Está niña debería practicar atletismo –bufó molesta, y siguió el camino que había tomado la niña.

Solo pudo sonreír al ver la escena. El que acababa de llegar era Spike, y Coudy había corrido hacía su padre y se había abalanzado sobre él. Spike la había cogido en brazos y la escuchaba como había sido el día, y como había traumatizado a Suilma.

- Así que ya has estado maltratando a tu nueva niñera. – Spike intentó ponerse serio, pero la mirada de falsa inocencia de su hija le hizo sonreír, ella, ante la acusación, tan solo levanto la mano e hizo el gente de un poquito con los dedos.- ¿Has hecho los deberes?

- Estábamos en ello, pero Suilma pretende que los haga bien. –La niña se bajó de los brazos de su padre y señalo a la morena.

- Acusica -susurró la joven- si no los hicieras mal aposta, hubiéramos acabado hace tres cuartos de hora.

Spike sonrió al verlas discutir, hombre, no estaba bien que una chica de veintiún años discutiera con una de ocho, pero eso quería decir que Coudy apreciaba a Suilma, lo normal en la pequeña, era una mirada de desprecio e ignorar a la otra persona.

Coudy no era una niña muy amigable, prefería estar con los mayores a estar con niños de su edad, y eso no era bueno para un niño, no relacionarse. Buffy decía que si que jugaba en el colegio con los otros niños, e incluso había ido a muchas fiestas de cumpleaños... pero Coudy no era como los demás niños, aunque le doliera a Buffy, su niña no era como los demás... no muchos niños sabían leer en latín antiguo ni dominaban el castellano, el francés y el árabe a nivel de universitario. No, desde luego Coudy no era una niña normal.

Lo había conseguido. Formar una familia. SU familia. Tenía una esposa encantadora, preciosa, una joya, una cuñada a la que quería como si fuera su propia hermana menor, y a Coudy, SU niña... todavía recordaba como se enteró de que Buffy estaba embarazada.

FLASH BACK

Spike estaba machacando el saco de arena. Habían decidido ponerlo en el sótano para que no quitara mucho hueco arriba y, sinceramente, porque no había un lugar mejor en toda la casa. De los meses que había pasado muerto, no recordaba nada... bueno, solo un vago deje de vacío, solo eso, vació.

Llevaba cuatro meses viviendo con Buffy, y se dio cuenta muy pronto que estaba muy a gusto. En la casa, vivían ellos dos y Dawn, pero dentro de poco ella iría a la universidad... entonces harían un bonito gimnasio en su cuarto, Dawn se puso a gritarles cuando se lo dijeron. Todo era tranquilidad por allí... menos por la visitas Ángelus. No sabía porque se tenía que pasar por allí de vez en cuando, podían pasarse un tiempo sin él, y a los cinco días, su cabezota aparecía de la nada con toda su tropa.

- Sea lo que sea, estoy segura que el saco no ha sido.

Sin darse cuenta, había ido aumentando la fuerza... y ahora el saco estaba medio sujeto. Suspirando se volvió a buffy, que le miraba divertida.

- Si, ja, ja, ja –se rió irónico mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba- eres muy divertida, luv.

- Y tú muy irónico... pero no quiero meterme ahora en una pelea.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó, sorprendido, el vampiro, sabía que la encantaba meterse con él, y además las reconciliaciones eran muy interesantes.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Buffy le cogió de la mano y le condujo escaleras arriba, al salón. No hizo falta bajar o cerrar persianas. Para disgusto de Spike y sorpresa de Buffy, Ángel les había mandado unos cristales especiales, como los que tenía él en su oficina, como "regalo de bodas"... pero eso es otra historia que deberá ser contada en otro momento.

- Siéntate.

- ¿Qué? –"¡¡Bloody, hell!! Algo está pasando" pensó.

- Hazme caso –le dijo con paciencia.

Todavía protestando, Spike se sentó, ella le miró y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, y así estuvo cerca de diez minutos, parándose para mirarle de un amanera muy extraña, morderse el labio y volver a caminar. La paciencia del rubio se acabó a las diez minutos.

- ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso! ¿¡Qué demonios ocurre!?

- Ehhh... veras -Buffy se sentó a su lado- ehh... ¿recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos hace unas semanas?

- Como olvidarlo –bufó él, para ser exactos, había sido hacía dos semanas, justo cuando el estúpido cabezón apareció por allí con un par de sus amiguitos- Pero no entiendo a que viene eso ahora... Esto no tiene nada que ver con "ese", ¿verdad?.

- Por supuesto que no, yo me refiero a lo que pasó la noche en la que Ángel se fue.

- Ahh... -Ya recordaba, durante la estancia de "ese", él había discutido con Buffy, igual que siempre que venía Ángelus, pero después de que se largara, había hecho las paces de una manera muy interesante... - ¿y qué pasa?

- Pues, llevó un tiempo algo mal, estoy mareada, vomito por las mañanas... -Spike seguía mirándola sin entender a donde quería llegar, cosa que la exasperaba- he ido al medico y me han hecho pruebas...

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

- Ehhh... ese es el punto. Estar, estoy bien... pero hay algo que te tengo que decir.

- Ok, hazlo.

- Estoy embarazada.

Buffy se quedó un rato esperando a que él dijera algo, pero no decía nada, parecía que se había quedado off. Spike tenía los ojos muy abiertos y de ve en cuando parpadeaba muy deprisa, hizo el amago de decir algo varias veces, pero la voz no le salía. Pasados unos minutos, ella empezó a impacientarse.

- Bueno... ¿Qué piensas?

- No... no sé. Es todo tan... -hizo un movimiento bastante gracioso con las manos- ¿pero estás 100x100 segura?

- Segura al 120x100.

- Vo... Voy a ser... padre –se puso de pies y empezó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación, murmurando la noticia una y otra vez, hasta que por fin se paró ante ella.- Vamos a ser padres.

- Si.

Spike la abrazó y la besó varias veces, tras el susto inicial, se le veía entusiasmado con la idea.

FLASH END

Si, sin dudas ese había sido el mejor momento de su vida... y también era capaz de asegurar a pies juntillas, que aquella niña era lo mejor que había hecho en su no-vida.


	5. Ultimátun

_5- Ultimátum_

Después de discutir durante un buen rato, Spike consiguió que Coudy se fuera a bañar, y mientras tanto, encargó a Suilma que hiciera la cena.

- ¿¡Yo!?- preguntó la joven alarmada.

- Si, no veo a nadie más que este aquí.

- Pe... pero... la cocina y yo...

- Oh, vamos, pet- respondió Spike con tono de burla- ¿Sabe el idiota de Harris y no sabes tú?.

No es que ella no supiera ni freír un huevo, cosa que sabía... si había alguien más con ella. Cada uno de sus intentos por preparar algo comestible, habían logrado que en urgencias del hospital más cercano, la conocieran. Era algo horrible el llegar a la enfermera del mostrador y que ella te saludara como si te conociera de toda la vida, preguntándote por tu vida mientras rellenaba el impreso de memoria... si, patético.

Pero aun así, Suilma hizo de tripas corazón y se encamino hacía su archinemesis: la cocina. Observo todo completamente recogido, mientras pensaba que cosa podría hacer que fuera la más fácil, la que menos manchara y la menos, menos, menos toxica. Al final decidió hacer una receta que Josh le había enseñado tras una de sus ultimas visitas a urgencias. Para ser sinceros, él le dijo textualmente "te voy a enseñar a hacer tortilla de patata porque solo se usan cuatro cosas... pero hazlo bajo la supervisión de un adulto". Tras esa charla, Suilma pegó un puñetazo al pelirrojo, pero él no se enfado, tan solo la sonrió y empezaron las clases.

Primero, pelar las patatas, eso esa mi fácil, había pelado cosas que andaban ¿no iba a ser capaz de pelar unas tristes patatas?, vale, después... después... ¡ah, si! Freírlas un poco para que se pocharan, esto también era relativamente fácil, si no andaba nadie cerca. Cuando acabo cogió un plato hondo para poner cuatro huevos, los batió y los mezcló con las patatas mientras las trituraba. Vale, llegados a este punto, es cuando las cosas empezaban a andar mal... sabía que tenía que hacerlas, teóricamente era: sartén un poco de aceite de oliva mezcla de patatas con huevo sabrosa tortilla de patatas... Así se lo había explicado Josh, pero cuando le toco a ella, descubrió que no era tan bonito como el pelirrojo se lo había puesto.

- ¿Qué haces?-preguntó una voz tras ella, consiguiendo que la mayoría de las cosas saltaran por los aires, pero sus buenos reflejos, heredados de cualquiera de sus padres, lograron que nada acabara en el suelo.

- Supongo que un intento de tortilla de patata... pero no creo que quede, así que no sé que acabará siendo.

Spike, pues era él, se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y se dispuso a observar los movimientos nerviosos de la joven, ¿por qué estaría tan nerviosa? Estaba seguro que ella no era tímida, la había visto hablar muy suelta con los demás, pero ahora estaba dando rodeos, sintió como la joven emanaba temor, lo que le sorprendió ¿por qué le temería?

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- si quería sacarle algo, lo mejor era empezara hablar con ella, y ayudándola era la mejor opción.

- Bueno- la joven lo pensó un instante- vale, pero tú te haces cargo de la sartén.

Le explicó un poco por encima lo que tenía que hacer, y mientras tanto, ella mezclaría los huevos con las patatas, al cabo de un rato decidieron poner a la mezcla algo más, un poco de cebolla, otro de baecon y pepino, y "voila" cuatro perfectas tortillas quedaron en sus respectivos platos en la encimera de la cocina. Suilma tuvo que controlar para no ir a por un cámara de fotos para enseñárselas a Josh... si podía salir de allí.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Estas en otro lado, te has quedado mirando las tortillas y parecías ida. –Spike sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Suilma- ¿qué te pasa?

- Creo que tengo miedo. Temo no poder volver a casa- con leve movimiento se quito una traicionera lagrima sin que Spike se diera cuenta, no iba a comentar nada, pero tenía que relajar el ambiente, ya que el vampiro la miraba muy preocupado- creo que acabare siendo una Dorothe cualquiera, ¡ahora me tendré que comprar un perro y ponerle un estúpido nombre!

Ambos se rieron y la tensión del ambiente desapareció levemente, Suilma se puso de pies para empezar a limpiar los utensilios que habían estado usando, pero una silueta en el patio la detuvo.

- ¿Puedes continuar tú?- y añadió rápidamente- creó que se a colado un gato en el jardín, voy a ver si le pillo.

Sin esperar una respuesta del rubio, Suilma salió de la casa, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que había dejado junto a las tortillas. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, no se oía ni a los molestos grillos, la joven dio unos pasos hacía uno de los árboles, y no se sorprendió al ver caer una pierna de una de las primeras ramas.

- Sabía que eras un idiota y un pendenciero... pero no pensaba que además fueras un suicida.- Suilma intentó sonar lo más fría posible, e ignoró el hecho de que hablaba mirando a la valla, ¡no iba a dignarse a levantar la cabeza! ¡¡No-señor!!

No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero en cambio, un par de hojas cayeron sobre su cabeza... no, si todavía le iba a bajar a tortas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, James?

- Ya ves, pasaba por aquí y me dije "¡Hey! ¿Por qué no hacer una visita a la preciosa Suilma?", el otro día estabas muy aburrida, princesa, que tal si te bienes un rato conmigo.

- No, tengo q... espera, ¿por qué bloody razón te estoy dando una excusa? Vete al infierno Dyer.

- No- James bajó del árbol, iba con un traje negro, el pelo despeinado y su sonrisa de seductor puesta.- Desde que no voy contigo el infierno ya no es lo que era.

- Y aparte de fastidiarme la noche, ¿has venido para algo más?- le estaba costando mucho aparentar que no le importaba que el joven se acercara a ella con esos aires de George Cloony y Harryson Ford.

- Vengo a darte un ultimátum antes de abrir esta guerra. Si vuelves conmigo, todo se quedará como está... menos esta estúpida tensión sexual de la que nos encargaremos.

- ¿Y si no, qué piensas hacer? ¿Acabar con el mundo, tal vez? – la joven comenzó a andar dando vueltas alrededor de James, como si ella fuera el lobo y él el indefenso corderito- ¿matarme? Si vas a hacerlo, por favor, hazlo de una forma creativa.

Dando por zanjada la conversación, Suilma se dio la vuelta dejando a James solo en el jardín, murmurando maldiciones contra la joven.

**

* * *

**

**2026**

Hacía varias horas que Willow hubo llegado a la Tienda Mágica. Ella y Mona se metieron en la trastienda a acabar el hechizó, mientras Josh daba vueltas por la tienda y Andy tecleaba rápidamente en su teclado. El maldito tic de las teclas consiguió que el pelirrojo empezará a pensar sobre lo que hacia el demonio en su portátil.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer, Andy? ¿Ligando otra vez en un Chat o hablando con Fred por el Messenger?- Josh sonrió al ver que el chico paraba de escribir y le miraba resentido.

Andy era una mezcla de Fred y Willow, y mantenía con ellas una perfecta relación de sociedad, solía hablar mucho con Fred, ya que ambos se pedían ayuda en sus respectivos proyectos, y había trabajado en varias ocasiones con ambas en proyectos de W&H... pero el chico tenía un pasado oculto en respecto a los Chat, había quedado en dos ocasiones con dos chicas, pero una era un demonio come cerebros, y el otro un camionero con el nick de "Alicia la sensible", aparte de que el vampiro sabía que el demonio estaba secretamente enamorado de la científica... y por eso el chico era motivo de burla entre sus compañeros.

- ¿Sabes qué, listo? Te vas a quedar con las ganas y no te voy a contar nada hasta que no sea imprescindible.

- Tampoco es para que te piques, chico.

- ¿Otra vez pegándoos?- preguntó burlonamente Mona, entrando por la puerta con Willow y todos los ingredientes que necesitarían para la poción que localizaría a la joven.

Tardaron un rato en colocar todos los ingredientes y en mezclarlos mientras murmuraban palabras en otros idiomas que tanto Andy como Josh, desconocían por completo.

- Bien- sentenció Willow, al fin, en un idioma que todos los presentes conocían- tan solo nos queda lo más importante: algo que pertenezca a ella.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Andy frunciendo el cejo- no te sirve cualquier otra cosa.

- No, necesitamos algo de ella. Se supone que la energía de ese objeto, será la misma que la de Suilma, así que el objeto nos servirá de localizador. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que nadie me dijo que necesitábamos algo de ella.- Andy se encogió de hombros- Mona me dio una lista y no ponía nada de la cosa.

- Maldita sea, Andy.

- ¿Vale cualquier cosa?- preguntó el vampiro llevándose al mentón.

- Cualquiera- respondió Willow sin saber a que le llevaría esa conversación- pero tiene que ser ya. La poción acabada solo sirve durante media hora antes de mezclarla con el objeto...

- ¡No nos dará tiempo a ir a su casa!- sentenció Andy dándose leves cabezazos con la mesa- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- ¿Sirve cualquier cosa? ¿Aunque no haya estado en su poder durante mucho tiempo?- insistió el pelirrojo a Willow.

- Si, tan solo con que sea suyo. Puede haberlo usado una solo vez, la cosa es que sea suya.

- Ok- Josh metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó de ella unas gafas de sol azules y con los cristales de espejo, y se las tendió a la bruja.- Haz el hechizo.

- Pero... esas...

- Son las gafas de sol de Suilma- respondió el vampiro- ¿servirán?

- Por supuestos. Vamos, Mona.

La bruja metió las gafas en la mezcla y cogió la mano izquierda de Mona, mientras con dos dedos de la otra escribía símbolos extraños. La más joven repetía los movimientos de la mayor a la vez que ambas repetían cánticos en lenguas muertas. Cuando acabaron, una luz verdosa cubría las gafas.

- ¿Ya esta?- preguntó Andy sorprendido- ¿para esto tanta tontería?- Pero el joven se cayó al ver la mirada asesina de las dos brujas- perdón.

- No sabremos si funciona hasta que lo probemos.

- Pues vaya birria... lo siento.-rectificó rápidamente el demonio.

- Así que lo usamos y si funciona nos llevará hasta Suilma- Josh pasó la mirada de las brujas a las gafas- ¿y si no?

- Pues... no lo sé.

- ¿Entonces como regresamos?- pregunto Andy.

- He encontrado un hechizo muy fácil de retorno.- Respondió orgullosa Mona enseñando una bolsa de tela que contenía una tiza y una hoja de papel- se traza un circulo en el suelo, se entra en él y ¡plaff! Vuelves a casa.

- Como los zapatos de Dorothe.- Susurró el joven vampiro sin darse cuenta.

- Si, como en el mago de Oz, solo que esta vez será sin casa, sin espantapájaros, hombre de hojalata o león- Le respondió Willow en el mismo tono.

Callaron durante unos segundos, en los que ninguno apartó la mirada de las gafas de sol.

- Bueno, ya que no lo dice nadie, lo haré yo, ¿quién va a ir?

- Iré yo- respondió Josh.

- ¿No sé por qué me lo esperaba?- suspiró Mona.

- ¿Algún problema?

- No, no... tan solo- Mona sonrió levemente ante la atenta mirada del joven- solo pensaba que estaría bien que fueras tú, nada más.

- Bien, entonces lo haremos mañana por la noche.

**

* * *

**

**2012**

Era de noche, y aunque la antigua nave de ropa estaba totalmente abandonada, gritos y ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, resonaban dentro de ella.

Las cosas que había estaba totalmente destrozadas, y el culpable estaba todavía destrozando una estantería de hierro, lanzándola de aquí para allá hasta que quedaron tan solo los escombros. El hombre miró a ver si encontraba algo más, pero ya no había más objetos con los que pudiera expresar su frustración, así que, derrotado, se sentó en el suelo enterrando la cabeza en sus rodillas y acogiéndose el pelo con las manos.

Tranquilamente, Drusilla esperó a que a James se le pasara el cabreó, y cuando lo vio un poco más relajado, se acercó a él.

- Ves como no tenías que haber ido a hablar con ella- la vampiro se puso de cuclillas delante de James.- ¿Ves ahora como ella te está matando? Tú antes no eras así, seguro que antes no habrías ido a ofrecerla un pacto... al que por cierto ella ha escupido. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, querido James? ¿Estas conmigo en todo o en nada?

James levantó la cabeza lentamente, su expresión era terrorífica, como si estuviera completamente desquiciado, pero lo peor era su sonrisa diabólica, que helaría la sangre al más valiente.

- Estoy contigo en todo, Dru.

- Bien- sonrió Drusilla mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba la cara antes de besarle violentamente.


End file.
